Unfaithful
by narnia365
Summary: You can't help who you love


Unfaithful Jasper/Bella

A/N:I know i have a story on hold right now and as soon as school breaks for the holiday I will do my best to finish it. This bella/jasper story came to me while I was getting my hair done so it's just a quick one-shot.

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight cause if I did Bella would be with Jasper and Edward would be gay(lol just playing(about the gay part))

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I feel it in the air

As I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another date

Bella stood at her vanity getting ready to break Edward's heart again, but she couldn't help it she love him and Edward was never the same after they came back from Italy.

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly Asks if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long

Just hanging with the girls

"Where are you going?" Edward asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Out with Angela." I answered. I had to make sure I called Angela so she could cover for me, know what Edward and the Cullen's were, she had gotten really good at blocking Edward from her mind.

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

"She's taking me to this new bookstore she found in Seattle." I know Edward knew where I was going; I know he could smell him on me. "Have fun." he said the hurt dripping from his tongue."  
"I will." I quickly rushed out of the door. I hopped on the motor bike Edward wanted me to get rid of but he liked it  
so I didn't care. As I laid in his arms he whispered  
"I love you."  
"This is wrong." the guilt began to get to me again.  
"So are you and him, so is her and me. Wrong from day one." I kissed his lips and put my clothes back on to go home.

Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna do this Anymore

Uh

Anymore (anymore)

The next day Edward sat has his piano and his was up stairs with her. The fact that she had not seen this coming scared me a little but we loved each other and it had to be done, I just hoped they could forgive us one day.  
"Edward, I can't do this anymore. Our relationship is not the same anymore." Edward rose from the piano and rushed toward me holding on to me as if he was never going to let go.  
"Edward stop you're hurting me!!" that just made him squeeze harder. "You think I'm going to let you leave me for that killer!"

"Please stop!!" the entire Cullen house heard me and rushed to my aid but not even Emmett could get him off of me.

"I almost died for you!" he screamed at me

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

As I began to lose consciousness I saw my true love, my White Knight in a Confederate Uniform. I felt myself being yanked from Edwards grip.  
"Iz. Iz. Iz, Isabella please wake up?" he held me close as Emmett and Carlisle held Edward back.  
I could hear his Texan accent coming through.  
"Isabella?" I started to come to.  
"Jazz?"  
"Thank G-d Iz I thought I lost you."  
"Never." I kissed his lips as he helped me off the floor.  
"I told him."  
"Good. I told her too." I turned to see the sadness but reassurance in her face, Alice knew this was going to happen but she could not stop the heart ache it would cause. "Can you walk or do you need Carlisle to check you over?"  
I love his concern for me. "No I just want to leave."  
"Okay lets go."  
"Wait, don't we deserve an explanation?" Roselie asked  
I turned to her. "All you need to know is that we are love each other and that we are sorry for all the pain we cause, if and when you can forgive us we will be back, but never forget how much we love all of you." We walked out the door, and jumped on the back of Jaspers Ducadi and drove to the edge of town where we could still hear Edward's screams. I knew what he would do now back to the Voltori but, that was the last time I would ever felt guilty for what we did. Jasper and I are happy traveling the world and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer (a murderer)

please review


End file.
